Openingi i Endingi
Opening 1 ,,Słodka Fantazja" Consentes Dii Iuno Iuppiter Minerva Apollo Mars Ceres Mercurius Diana Bacchus Volcanus Pluto Vesta Venus '' ''Madoromi no fuchi de mabuta ni tayutau '' ''Musou no kami wa yuuga ni hohoemi shi wo kudashi thumb|right|335 px Jikuu wo suberu inga no kusari wa karamidasu '' ''Kami no ataeshi kuusou Program '' ''Saa eins zwei drei! kasanariau Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo kawashite '' ''Shoumetsu no yuugi ni kogareru kiseki wo ubau Survivalgame Rasen no you ni '' ''Consentes Dii Iuno Iuppiter Minerva Apollo Mars Ceres Mercurius Diana Bacchus Volcanus Pluto Vesta Venus '' ''Utakata no mirai kakikaeru you ni '' ''Kuusou tsunagu rinne no NOIZU ga nariwataru Jikan wa yugami inga no kiritsu wa kuzuresaru '' ''Kami no ataeshi keishou Program '' ''Saa eins zwei drei! tsuranariau Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo furikitte '' ''Shoumetsu no yuugi ni aragau kiseki ni idomu Erasergame Mugen no you ni '' ''Kami no ataeshi karakuri Program '' ''Saa eins zwei drei! kasanariau Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo kawashite '' ''eins zwei drei! tsuranariau Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo furikitte '' ''Shoumetsu no yuugi ni kogareru kiseki wo ubau Survivalgame Rasen no you ni '' ''Airen naru boukansha Kogareru seishi yori mo tooku Saihate ni aru hakoniwa de Owari no nai kiseki ga aru to Shinjiteita '' Tłumaczenie: 'Bogowie Olimpijscy: Junona, Jowisz, Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres, Merkury, Diana, Bacchus, Vulcan, Pluton, Vesta, Venus ' 'Szybki ruch oczu podczas głębokiego snu. ' 'Uśmiech jest równoznaczny ze słowem Zapowiedź przyszłości splata nasze losy ' 'Niesamowity program stworzony przez boga ' 'Teraz, raz, dwa, trzy! Synchronizacja Teraz, raz, dwa, trzy ! Oszukać śmierć ' 'Chwyć upragniony cel i miej odwagę istnieć Gra przetrwania! Krąg zagłady ' 'Bogowie Olimpijscy: Junona, Jowisz, Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres, Merkury, Diana, Bacchus, Vulcan, Pluton, Vesta, Venus ' 'Zapomnijmy o złej przeszłości ' 'Dźwięki reinkarnacji, czas jest zakłócony, Gdy melodie i przepisy przeznaczenia kruszą się w pył ' 'To kolejny program darowany przez bogów. ' 'Teraz, raz, dwa trzy ! Stańmy się ogniwami w łańcuchu. Teraz, raz, dwa, trzy! Zatrzęśmy wolnością śmierci. ' 'Będziemy walczyć dla cudu, który będzie walczył przeciwko tej Grze zagłady, Jak nierealny sen. ' 'Teatr lalek stworzony przez boga. ' 'Teraz, raz, dwa, trzy! Stańmy się jednością. Teraz, raz, dwa, trzy ! Wywińmy się śmierci. ' 'Teraz, raz, dwa trzy ! Stańmy się ogniwami w łańcuchu. Teraz, raz, dwa, trzy! Zatrzęśmy wolnością śmierci. ' 'Wyrwiemy się spod jarzma cudu spragnionego gry o przetrwanie, Krąg zagłady. ' 'Żałosny wędrowiec dostaje prawo do życia Uwierzyłam w cud Raj na końcu ścieżki. ' Ending 1 ,,Kasjer Krwi" ''Kokoro ga shinu yo Jibun no tamerai ga Hikigane ni naru yo Tasukete kimi e to Shinjite kimi kara Moreta koe ni yureru '' ''Kiseki wo inorou ka Dakedo higeki wa owaranai kodouthumb|right|335 px Yami no oku de kurikaesu Sakebi, itami, ikari, akui Erabareshi BLOOD TELLER '' ''Nakitakunai, kore ijou aitakunai Moeru itoshisa ga kousashita Ai ni kite nakitakute oikakete Dare ni mo tomerarenai '' ''Kore wa mirai soretomo yume? Kotae wa doko darou? Kore ga ima wo tamesu tobira kowasu no akeru no? Doushi you? '' ''Kotoba ni sasare Yokei na awaremi de Teokure ni naru sa Oshiete boku e to Tsuresatte boku ni wa kakugo saetarinai '' ''Risei de shibarou ka Nanoni kyoufu ni kimi ga nigeta yo Yurushi nagara dakishimeru Nageki, urami, aseri, satsui Kasanereba BLOOD TELLER '' ''Furetakunai, samui kedo aitakunai Furue motomeau sonzai wa Ai ni kite furetakute toikakete Dare ni mo jamasasenai '' ''Negau mirai kanawanu yume? Kotae wa doko darou? Negai sae mo tamesu tobira kowashite aketara? LOST HEAVEN '' ''I WANNA STAY erabareshi BLOOD FOREIGNER Kiero uragiri no kizashi yo BUT I WANNA LIVE kasanereba BLOOD ALIEN Modorenu mama ni nemure '' ''Nakitakunai, kore ijou aitakunai Moeru itoshisa ga kousashita Ai ni kite nakitakute oikakete Dare ni mo tomerarenai '' ''Kore wa mirai soretomo yume? Kotae wa doko darou? Kore ga ima wo tamesu tobira kowasu no akeru no? BLOOD TELLER '' Tłumaczenie: 'Moje serce umiera. Moje niezdecydowanie stało się przyczyną. Uratowałeś mnie, uwierzyłam w ciebie. I drżę wspominając nasze słowa. ' 'Możemy tylko modlić się o cud, Ten pech nie ma końca. Wrzask, ból, gniew i złość powtarzają się w ciemności. Wybrana "KASJEREM KRWI!". ' 'Nie chcę płakać. Nie chcę cie już więcej widzieć. Płomienie naszej miłości skrzyżowały się. Chce cię zobaczyć, Odrzuce łzy i wybiore ciebie. Nikt mnie nie powstrzyma. ' 'Czy to przyszłośc, a może sen? Gdzie jest odpowiedź? Portal sprawdzi obecnych. Zaczynam się bać. Co powinnam zrobić? ' 'Te słowa mnie ranią, A niepotrzebny żal przychodzi zbyt późno “Powiedz mi!” – nie powiedziałam “Zabierz mnie stąd!” Postanowiłam to w sobie. ' 'Czy powinniśmy wiązać sie bez powodu? I zanim uciekniesz ze strachu Obejmę cię, równocześnie wybaczając Żal, uraza, irytacja, żądza krwi. Te uczucia piętrzą się, jestem KASJEREM KRWI! ' 'Nie chcę tego dotykać, jestem bezduszna, Ale nie chcę cię widzieć. Twoje istnienie, które drży i poszukuje wciąż innego. Chodź do mnie, pytaj, gdy pragniesz dotyku. Nikt nie wejdzie ci w drogę. ' 'Czy chcę ujrzeć przyszłość? Czy moje marzenie się nie spełni? Gdzie jest odpowiedź? Drzwi, które sprawdzają życzenia: wyłamać je? Co, jeśli otworzę? Utracone niebo… ' 'Chcę pozostać wybraną obcą krwią. Idź precz, zdradziecka zapowiedzi! Ale chcę żyć; piętrzą się, i jestem obcą krwią. Śpię, nie mogąc powrócić… ' 'Nie chcę płakać, nie chcę cie już widzieć Nasze błyszczące uczucie zostało przecięte Przyjdź do mnie, goń mnie z cichym płaczem Nikt cię nie zatrzyma ' 'Czy to przyszłość? Czy sen? Gdzie jest odpowiedź? To drzwi, które testują teraźniejszość: Wyłamać je? Otworzyć? KASJER KRWI... ' Opening 2 ,,DEAD END" ''The girl with the sharp thorn in her flesh I meet you at your story Behind the hatred there lies a murderous love '' ''Do you kill your friends, if you can fulfill your wish? Can you die for someone? They are synonymous words '' ''Life is a game It’s a survival That’s right! How do you start? Time and Space It’s a crossroad through a gate! Where do you go?thumb|right|335 px '' ''You seek eternal breath Why do you need to live? We don’t know when this world came into being We are the timeleaper '' ''Nothing’s gonna change with you in the world Everything will be decided by the rules Oh, We are traveling the past and the future through love '' ''Break out! Let’s dial back all the pains and we will be born again I wanna see the stars with you Over the miracle It’s not a Dead END '' Tłumaczenie: 'W ciało twoje wbito ostry cierń. Twoją historię dobrze znam. Za woalem kłamstw ukryłaś to, że śmierć kochasz nieść. ' 'Przyjaciół zabić swych radę dasz, by spełnić sen? Lub za nich pójść na śmierć? ' 'Uwierz, to podobne jest... Życie to gra, musisz przetrwać to! A więc jak zaczniesz ją? Czas i przestrzeń zagięły się. A więc gdzie zmierzać chcesz? ' 'Oddychać chcesz wiecznie, lecz... Co trzyma przy życiu cię? Nie wie nikt, od kiedy Ziemia kręci się... Czas ciągle zmienia bieg! ' 'Swojego losu nie zmienisz, bo wiemy, że... Zasady świata się nie ugną. Patrzysz z dawnych czasów w przyszłość. Pragniesz poczuć miłości smak. Przetrwaj, by pomimo swego bólu... Móc na nowo zrodzić się... Bo to z tobą chcę gwiazd zobaczyć moc. ' 'Cudem stanie się ta noc... Uwierz, to nie DEAD END! ' Ending 2 ,,Nici" ''Ato dore kurai ushinaeba takanaru kodou yurusareru? Aitakute namida afureru yo. '' ''Subete wa mirai o tsunagu kagi. Kuzureru karada ni kizuna kanjite, mou ichido kimi o mamoru to chikau. '' ''koto o osorezu.[[Plik:Mirai Nikki Ending 2 Full PL|thumb|right|335 px] Negai wa mou kanawanai. Tada mamoru tame ni ikiru. Boku ga boku de aru tame ni.] '' ''Shinjiaeru to iu no nara tada hitotsu dake tsutaetai: '' ''Saigo made kimi o aisuru to. '' ''Subete wa kimi e to kaeru tame. Setsunakute kogasu mune ni hibiita, yasashii uso to sakebi no filament. '' ''koto o osorezu. Negai wa mou kanawanai. Tada mamoru tame ni ikiru. Boku ga boku de aru tame ni. '' ''Kono omoi ga yurusareru nara... '' ''Rakuen futari kizukitakatta. Itsu de mo tonari waraitakatta. Ikite'ru imi o shinjitakatta. Mirai wa zutto kimi e tsuzuite'ta. '' ''Hikareru hodo kurushiku naru. '' ''Subete wa mirai o tsunagu kagi. Kuzureru karada ni kizuna kanjite, mou ichido kimi o mamoru to chikau. '' ''koto o osorezu. Negai wa mou kanawanai. Tada mamoru tame ni ikiru. Boku ga boku de aru tame ni. '' Tłumaczenie: '''Jak dużo będe musiała poświęcić dla tego dźwięku by otrzymać przebaczenie? Pogrążam się w płaczu aby cię spotkać ' '''Wszystko jest kluczem który łączy przyszłość Czuję więź w moim ciele Obronię cię jeszcze raz ' 'nie boję się zabijać Moje życzenie nie spełniłoby się Żyję tylko po to aby chronić Abyśmy byli wierni sobie ' 'Chcę ci powiedzieć że jesteś jedynym w którego mogę uwierzyć ' 'Jesteś jedynym którego będę kochać do śmierci ' ' Zrobię wszystko by do ciebie wrócić Przywrócę moje obolałe serce do porządku i wykrzyczę wszystkie moje kłamstwa podtrzymywane przez filament ' 'nie boję się zabijać Moje życzenie nie spełniłoby się Żyję tylko po to aby chronić Abyśmy byli wierni sobie ' 'Jeśli te uczucia mogą być wybaczalne ' 'Chcę zbudować dla nas sanktuarium Chcę się na zawsze do ciebie uśmiechać Chce wierzyć w to że moje życie ma sens Ale przyszłość którą wybrałeś ' 'Staje się bolesna do śledzenia ' 'Wszystko jest kluczem, który łączy przyszłość Czuję więź w moim ciele Obronię Cię jeszcze raz ' 'nie boję się zabijać Moje życzenie nie spełniłoby się Żyję tylko po to aby chronić Abyśmy byli wierni sobie ' Opening 3 ,,Szalony Deszcz" Akatsuki ni moeru sora no shita Mizukara ni kashita ishi o nomikomu '' ''Matsuwari tsuita kiri wa harete Orishimo sono me wa kageri o obiru thumb|right|335 px Daremo ga shirazuni chi o nikumi ai Abiru chi no shukuhai ni ikasareru '' '' Nani o nozomi nani o sake Dare no tame ni ayamete kita no ka '' Aa wakaranai Dareka... '' Ayatsurareru furi ni mo narete Takumi ni sono me ni shinobi kometara '' '' Kagi demo toritsuke eien ni Nigedasenai you kanshi shiyou ka '' ''Kokoro ni sukuu ori ga hirogatte Kenjou naru ishiki o shinshoku suru '' ''Useta kioku kairaku no Kyouki no naka ni shizumi komi Kako o nurikaete wa Kaeru... '' '' Wakaranai mou nanimo wakaranai... '' ''Watashi anata dare nani doko ni iru Dareka! Nani o nozomi nani o sake Dare no tame ni ayamete kita no darou Useta kioku kairaku no '' Kyouki no naka ni shizumi komi Kako o nurikaete wa '' Kaeru... '' Zankoku na kyouen no madness Zankoku de shouzen na madness'' Tłumaczenie: O brzasku pod płonącym niebem Połknęłam przekonania nałożone na mnie Głęboka mgła wokół nas opadła A twoje oczy są całkowicie zaćmione Zanim zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, nienawiść Przelała się do naczynia wypełnionego krwią Na co masz nadzieję, kogo chcesz uniknąć? Czy tych których zamordowałam? Ach, nie wiem... Niech ktoś...! To szaleństwo jest okrutne ,ale zabawne To szaleństwo jest okrutne ,ale smutne Ending 3 ,,HAPPY END" ''Omoeba kimi no nanige nai kotoba ga Kono kokoro sasa ete tsuyo-sa o kureta ne Naku shita mono ni seme teta boku o Tashikana ketsui de michibii teta ‘Soba ni iru yo’ sasayaite thumb|right|335 px Itoshi-sa o shi tta '' ''Utsukushī hibi ikudo negai Nugutta te ni saku kibō Hanasanaide toki o koete Hontō no kimi to ikite ku Ai shiteru ai shiteru ai sare te ku… '' ''Itsuka wa sameru akumu ni obiete Yomenai ashita no koe oshiete kureta ne Uwagaki sareta kioku no naka de Dareka o kizutsuke utagatteta Sō kimiheno omoi sae Wakaranai hodo ni Kirameku hibi ikudo negai Kako wa ima o terashite ku Kikoe teru yo yatto ieru Tōkute mo kimi o kanjite Aishi teru aishi teru ai shite itai Higeki no ame wa bokura o tameshi Yamazu furisosogu Soredemo mata shinjite ku yo Sono-saki no tobira o hiraite '' '' Utsukushī hibi ikudo negai Nugutta te ni saku kibō Hanasanaide toki o koete Hontō no kimi to ikite ku Ai shiteru ai shiteru ai sare te ku… Wakare kara meguri au HAPPY END Kategoria:Mirai Nikki Kategoria:Strona główna Kategoria:未来日記 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Kuusou Mesorogiwi